


love is worth fighting for

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Lactation Kink, M/M, Multi, Other, Rimming, playground Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids get in a fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is worth fighting for

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 44  
> Derek is 36  
> Stiles is 28  
> Triplets 7  
> James 2

Peter was pacing outside the principal ' s office.  He almost didn't believe the teacher when she called him and asked to come in because the kids were in a fight.

He knew his kids were no angels,  they were his kids after all  but they were more 'silent destroyers' than 'mindless thugs'. They didn't act unless they were sure they couldn't be blamed, or connected in any way.

"Mr Hale, could you come in please"

He hated the principal ' s office,  it smelled weird, the chairs were uncomfortable and  the decor clashed. 

" I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in"  
"Yes, but if you don't mind I would like for them to tell me. "  
"Of course"

The children all started to talk over each other.

Peter sushed them.  
"Maria,  you tell me"  
She was the least likely to babble and ramble. 

" Sebastian made Camden cry so Carrie punched him and we cheered her on."

"Sebastian Moris?"  
"Yes"

The principal leaned forward clearing her throat

"As you know, Mr Hale, we have a zero tolerance policy when it comes to violence"  
"But not to bullying"  
"Excuse me Mr Hale"  
" I know for a fact that the Argent-Laheys came in to speak to you about that child bulling Camden two months ago and he is still a problem, so what you're telling me is that my children are being puunished for protecting a packmate when you wouldn't"  
"I cannot discuss other children Mr Hale"

Peter leveled her with a glare  
"What is their punishment? "  
"A week suspension"  
"Very well"  

***

Peter was rocking Morgan as he   waited for the milk to heat in the pot on the stove. 

He was debating whether to fill a cup for Stiles when he came in and wrapped his arms around him  and pressed soft kisses against his neck.

" Our kids are awesome"

He plucked Michael up from his bouncer.

" Hey Miggles, you're gonna be a badass too when you grow up aren't ya"

He stroked his little nose causing him to scrunch up his face, he looked so adorably like Derek when he did that.

"Scott called"

Peter hummed, filling the two sterilised bottles. He decided against getting one for Stiles,  he preferred watching him drink from the source than out of a cup.

" He apologised for the kids getting in trouble,  and he thanked you for putting Mrs Morrell in her place"

He handed a bottle to Stiles and settled down to feed Morgan. 

" It was the very least I could do, Camden would have done the same, did you lecture the kids?"  
"Of course I did, they looked extremely bored and Jamie kept trying to climb the cabinet so I gave up"

He shifted the child in his arms.

" Where is James ?"  
"Waiting at the door for Derek to come home"  
"He's home" 

Micheal drained his bottle as Derek came in with James wrapped around him and the triplets trailing after him.

" Pop, Dino nuggets!"  
"We're having Dino nuggets!"

Derek tickled him.

Peter plucked James out of Derek's arms and replaced him with Morgan.

" Did the kids tell you what happened? "  
"That Sebastian and Mrs Morrell were maggot infested dung heaps"  
"A direct quote I presume"  
"Oh yes"

He scent marked Morgan,  who flashed her eyes up at him. He burped her as he spoke to Stiles who was doing the same with Micheal. Peter had already led the kids out of the kitchen to go finish their homework in his study.

" They're suspended for a week because Carrie punched Sebastian Moris and the other two cheered her on. "

" Sebastian Moris who was bullying Camden? "  
"That's why she punched him"  
"Have you doled out punishment? "  
" A half assed lecture today and everyday throughout the suspension no tv "  
"You are aware that they don't watch that much tv"  
" We support what they did, we don't want to  encourage it but in this instance it was necessary"

They put the sleeping children in their bouncers. Derek dragged Stiles into a kiss.

" I've been waiting to do that all day"  
" Alpha"  
Stiles moaned as Derek scratched the hair on his neck

"You thirsty bitch? "  
"Mm mm Alpha please"  
"Go fetch Peter"

Stiles poked his head in the door, hiding his erection.  
" P - Peter, can you come to the kitchen please?"

Peter stood up,  Stiles erection was only hidden to the children On the floor;  from his angle he could see everything. 

He pounced on Stiles.  
" Can't last half an hour with both Alphas in the same place cam ya bitch, little cumslut,"

He led him to kitchen where Derek was waiting with his shirt already off sitting on the couch.

Stiles knelt at his feet.  
"Can I have some milk, alpha?"  
" Yes,  but you have to make me come first"  
"Can I swallow that?"  
"We'll see"

Peter stalked over to his mates.  
He kissed Derek soundly then stopped, didn't want to do Stiles job for him.

He knelt behind Stiles as he was  sucking and slurping around Derek's cock. He set about undoing Stiles trousers and when they were off he spread his cheeks, admiring the pink hole for a moment before diving in, plunging his tongue into the tight heat.  
Stiles moaned causing Derek to buck his hips.

Peter didn't know what exactly Stiles was doing but judging from Derek's reaction it was amazing.

Derek reached completion and came into Stiles mouth. Stiles held every drop in his mouth,  he wasn't given permission to swallow but he wasn't told to spit either.

Derek looked down at his mate, his hair was mussed, his lips were swollen and his cheeks were bulging,  filled with his cum. He held it all and hadn't come, even with Peter rimming away without abandon. 

" Swallow, bitch "  
Stiles gulped it down hungrily. 

" Still want some milk, slut?

Stiles nodded, eyes glazed over  
"Come up here"

Stiles cambered up into his lap and starred sucking on his left nipple, keening and moaning as he did so, dick still rock hard against Derek's soft stomach. 

They were wrong, Derek's squishy baby belly was much better than  Derek's hard abs, Peter kneads it at night and Stiles uses it at as a pillow in the evenings. It is incredibly easy to press kisses against, skin yielding against lips in a way his abs never did.

Peter joined him suckling on his right nipple. He moved up to whisper in Derek's ear. Derek nodded, stroking Stiles head. 

Peter resumed his sucking and started jerking Stiles off.  
"You can come, but not while you're drinking,  if you want to come pull off and tell me"

Stiles wanted to come but that would mean abandoning the ambrosial flow from his mate's body and he wanted that more. He sucked harder, closing his eyes. Peter laughed 

"We were wrong Der-bear,  we don't have a little cumslut for a bitch, we have a milkslut. "

Derek pulled Peter back to his leaking nipple.

His mates drank him dry and he jerked them both off.

"That took an hour"  
"Yes"  
"That was an awfully quiet hour"

They looked over at the three-week olds,  who were still fast asleep. 

Stiles pulled on  his pants, Derek put on his shirt and Peter did up his fly.

" Kids"

They found James asleep on the floor in wolf form in front of the tv and the kids drawing up revenge plans against Mrs Morrell,  which were confiscated.

Those kids were awesome, slightly insane, but awesome,  just like their papa and daddy, and they were using their insanity to help a friend, however misguided their plan maybe, just like their Pop. 

**Author's Note:**

> Camden is called Argent-Lahey because Scott hates his father and his name, Isacc associates his name with his mother and brother 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is love 
> 
> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
